


Слова, слова...

by Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 2 Mini G-PG13 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama, Gen, Philosophy, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: День из жизни мейстера Ланниспорта.





	Слова, слова...

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит приблизительно в 260 году. Тайвину Ланнистеру 18 лет, Утесом Кастерли правит его отец, лорд Титос. 
> 
> Во Вселенной Дж. Мартина мейстер — название профессии, которую можно определить как «ученый». Чтобы стать мейстером, надо пройти обучение в Цитадели Староместа; практически в каждом замке Вестероса есть свой мейстер. Как знак своей профессии, мейстеры носят на шее цепь из многих металлов; каждое звено означает постижение определенной области знаний: например, серебро — медицина и целительство, чугун — дрессировка воронов, медь — история, золото — экономика, и прочее. 
> 
> В нашем мире проблему осознания внутриличностного конфликта и его разрешения путем логических рассуждений впервые сделал областью практической психотерапии П. Дюбуа в самом начале 20-го века. Его «рациональная» психотерапия стала своего рода антитезой популярного психоанализа З. Фрейда, который передал «ответственность» за развитие неврозов бессознательному; последователи Дюбуа доказывали, что виновато все-таки сознание. За минувший век роль вербального (понятийного, смыслового — зависит от того, к какой научной школы вы придерживаетесь) компонента психотерапии была предметом изучения В. М. Бехтерева, В. Фракла, И. Ялома и многих других психотерапевтов.

«...Вознося хвалу Отцу за справедливость, Матери — за милосердие, Кузнецу — за его труды, Старице — за знание и мудрость, восхищаясь смирением и добродетелью Девы и преклоняясь перед неизбежностью, чьё воплощение — Неведомый, не человек, не зверь, а нечто непостижимое, — людям свойственно осуждать и испытывать вполне обоснованную злость к противоположностям перечисленных выше качеств. Скудоумие и глупость вызывают справедливые насмешки; леность и праздность наказываются (до меня доходили слухи, что в семьях ремесленников Ланниспорта отцы готовы выгнать из дому собственных детей, если те отказываются учить секреты ремесла и предпочитают тратить заработанные родителем олени и драконы). Распущенность...» 

Перо скрипнуло. Мейстер Нейв придирчиво осмотрел кончик, счел его остроту не заслуживающей доверия и потянулся за ножичком. Очинив перо, мейстер с удвоенной энергией набросился на сочиняемый текст. Строчки ложились ровные, буквы выстроились аккуратным, в меру затейливым частоколом. Автор же, гордясь своим трудом, от усердия высунул кончик языка и издавал еле различимое постанывание каждый раз, когда фраза выходила особенно удачной. 

«Глубже всего ранит несправедливость. Слушая, как милорд Титос вершит суд над своими подданными, я пришел к определенному выводу: правды, как непреложной истины, не существует. У каждого человека своя правда, своя истина, происходящая иногда из традиций, иногда из права собственности, а иногда и из того, что незрелые умы привыкли называть волей богов. Что есть законы, на которые ссылаются судьи, волею лорда приговаривающих воров, насильников и убийц? Это всего лишь слова, повторяемые так часто, что обрели собственную жизнь. Нарушение этого слова или, пуще того, соблюдение слова написанного, но нарушение истинного его значения, заключавшегося в сознании и воле написавшего, и есть преступление». 

Рассуждение вышло очень удачным. Мейстер Нейв присыпал страницу песком, дождался, когда тот впитает лишние чернила, и продолжил:

«Размышление о сущности правил, законов и дарованных Семерыми добродетелей подвело меня к открытию: память человеческая состоит из слов, и бытие — так же из слов. Начиная осознавать себя, ребенок глаголет: „Аз есмь“; иногда же неверно подобранное слово погружает человека в бездну страдания, но и способно вывести заблудший разум на тропу, полную горнего света. Так, мне довелось видеть женщину, впавшую в черную тоску по ребенку, погибшему от укуса змеи. Несчастная виноватила себя, поскольку думала, что недостаточно внимательно следила за малышом. Когда же мне, а также доброй септе Иллиоре, которая по мере сил и способностей помогает мне лечить недуги жителей ближайших к Ланниспорту деревень, удалось убедить бедняжку, что в произошедшем нет ее вины, ее тоска ушла. Правда, на смену ей пришла злость, и несчастная мать попыталась подсыпать сушеных поганок в еду одного из соседей, который охотился на змей ради их блестящей шкуры и ценного яда (прекрасного средства при воспалении суставов, которое, к сожалению, не редкость для обитателей вырубленных в скалах пещер Утёса Кастерли), посчитав именно его виновником смерти ее малыша. В любом случае, эта история доказывает, как многое в поступках людей увязано на словах и их значениях. Пусть в народе говорят: „слова — ветер“, но ветер уникален тем, что никогда не исчезает полностью. Он возвращает, крепчает и рождает бурю. Так и слова...»

Перо с мерзким звуком царапнуло дно чернильницы. Бормоча имена порабощенных колдунами Асшая демонов (на самом деле, конечно же, поговорки на старо-гискарском — но, как давно понял Нейв, репутацию, рожденную грозными словами, приходится постоянно поддерживать), мейстер отправился к стеллажам за новой бутылкой чернил. 

Нейв был невзрачным, склонным к полноте человеком. Он лишь недавно переступил порог тридцатилетия; впрочем, первые звенья своей мейстерской цепи он выковал, едва достигнув совершеннолетия. Лицо его было кругло и часто украшено чуть кривоватой, но больше мечтательной улыбкой — такое выражение возникало, когда Нейву приходило в голову очередное забавное объяснение миру вещей или миру природы; поскольку задумывался он частенько и редко принимал на веру первый попавшийся вариант объяснения, мейстер Ланниспорта заработал репутацию человека не от мира сего, чуток блаженного. Впрочем, по мнению ремесленников и крестьян, мейстер из замка и должен быть таким. Способен ли нормальный мужчина, уважающий свой род, отказаться от имени и прислуживать всю жизнь, да еще носить цепь на шее? 

То-то и оно. 

Мейстер Нейв, не единожды слышавший подобные шепотки за спиной, лишь глубокомысленно усмехался в ответ. Что понимали эти темные люди, да и их лорды, едва умеющие читать, в красоте знания? В совершенстве формул и линий, созданных наукой? В богатстве и величии истины, открывающейся только посвященным?

Ничего. Поэтому их слова ничуть не ранили курносого мечтательного мейстера. 

Поэтому он так и спешил выплеснуть на пергамент размышления долгих зимних ночей. Пока не настал час снова ставить пиявки лорду Утеса Кастерли или готовить лунный чай его даме, или спешить на помощь кому-нибудь из захворавшей челяди. 

— Зер-рно! Зер-рно! — с шумом складывая крылья, прокричал прилетевший на окно ворон. Нейв отмахнулся от попрошайки, а сам поспешил к рукописи. 

— Лор-р-д! Смер-р-рд! — не унималась вредная птица. Ворон перелетел на пюпитр и заглянул в недописанную страницу. Мейстер подвинул его, чем спровоцировал бурю возмущения: — Кар-р! Зер-рно! Зер-рно! Кар-р-ра! 

Переживая, как бы птица случайно не пробила клювом драгоценный пергамент, мейстер не сразу услышал приближение гостя. Вдруг в какой-то момент ворон замер, уставившись злым черным глазом на что-то за спиной поймавшего его мейстера, и проорал: 

— Пер-р-рдун!

— Тренируете воронов, мейстер? — вкрадчивым, как мурлыканье большой кошки, голосом поинтересовался приблизившийся сир Тайвин. 

«Ох, чтоб тебя», — вздохнул Нейв. Весь Ланниспорт шушукался о том, что у старшего сына лорда Титоса чувство юмора отсутствует напрочь. Лучше бы на его месте оказался Герион или сир Киван, они бы только посмеялись дурацкой выходке птицы. 

— Ну, как бы... Глупая птица знает десяток слов, — справился с первым волнением мейстер. Зажав ворону клюв, он подошел к окну и вытолкал попрошайку, кинув на подоконник кусок оставшейся от обеда лепешки. 

Когда мейстер вернулся к сыну лорда, тот с мрачным видом читал только что вышедшие из-под пера страницы. Держался Тайвин, как и всегда, в высшей степени сдержанно и величаво; с трудом верилось, что молодому рыцарю недавно исполнилось всего лишь восемнадцать лет. Однако он уже успел покрыть себя славой на Войне Девятигрошовых королей. «Далеко пойдет юноша», — подумал Нейв. Почему-то присутствие великолепного сына лорда заставило особенно остро ощутить, какой сам мейстер неказистый, всклокоченный, несколько раз клюнутый, да вдобавок перепачкавший руки чернилами и птичьим пометом. 

— Чем могу вам помочь, сир Тайвин? — спросил мейстер, поскольку гость явно не спешил переходить к сути дела. 

А время-то идет. А текст так и не дописан. Опять придется не спать, писать при свечах, а при таком освещении и строчки сползают, и буквы путаются...

Ланнистер медленно прошёл по комнате, занимавшей половину башни мейстеров. Провел пальцем по книжным переплетам, остановился у банок с редкостями.

— Второй мейстер вашего лорда-батюшки, — поспешил объяснить Нейв, — мейстер Юбер, очень большой охотник до всяческих чудес природы. Вот, посмотрите. Двухголовый котенок. А это — четырехногая курица. А вот это вообще диво — череп единорога. На самом деле, как кажется мне, это всего лишь горная коза, у которой рогов почему-то было не два, а три, и средний, растущий посреди лба, вырос ну очень уж огромным. Но у мейстера Юбера на этот счет собственное мнение. 

— Вижу, вы собрали большое количество диковинок, пользуясь щедростью моего отца, — заметил сир Тайвин. 

Нейв смутился. 

— Отчасти вы правы, милорд, лорд Титос — самый добросердечный и великодушный правитель, которого только могут пожелать подданные. 

Сказав это, мейстер заметил блеснувшие в холодных зеленовато-золотистых глазах Ланнистера искорки, прикусил губу. Не стоит, право слово, превозносить щедрость лорда Титоса... Последние годы лорд Ланнистер раздал столько золота всем, кому не пожелал или не посмел отказать, что рисковал сам остаться с сухой коркой хлеба. Должники не спешили возвращать долги, откровенно насмехаясь над Беззубым Львом. Вот уже несколько раз мейстеру приходилось читать гневные послания, которые слал из дальних земель старший сын лорда Титоса, а потом ломать голову над тем, как пройти извилистой тропинкой здравого смысла между превратившимся в золотую лужу благодушием лорда-отца и замораживающим льдом гордыней, безжалостностью и, к сожалению, правотой сына и наследника.

Не стоило, ах, не стоило упоминать в присутствии сира Тайвина щедрость лорда Титоса. 

Нейв нервно оттянул металлическую цепь с шеи и зачастил:

— Однако справедливости ради замечу, что мои ученые коллеги и я стремимся честно выполнять свой долг: большинство диковинок мейстер Юбер поймал сам или получил в дар от пациентов, большинство книг оставил нам мейстер Кикерон, который начинал служить еще при вашем лорде-деде. Я же готов представить вам отчет о тех средствах, которые затрачены на порошки, крепкое бренди для настоек, жир для изготовления мазей, корпию, о плате кузнецу за изготовление и ремонт хирургических ножей и щипцов, а также...

— Да, да, да, — рассеянно согласился сир Тайвин. Остановился у очередного экспоната и удивленно приподнял брови. Ну, по крайней мере, действительно шевельнул бровями. Одной. Чуть-чуть. 

— А это кресло для лечения зубов, — поспешил сообщить мейстер Нейв. — Мое личное изобретение. Видите ли, основная беда в том, что страждущие, наслушавшись рассказов уже обеззубленных пациентов, как правило, не слишком торопятся широко открыть рот. Если зафиксировать их головы вот этим винтом и придерживать нижнюю челюсть вот этой реечкой...

Воодушевленный, мейстер Нейв продемонстрировал механизм, гордый, как отец — первыми шагами своего отпрыска. 

— Это вы посоветовали моему лорду-отцу уступить просьбам леди Тарбек и выпустить ее мужа из нашей темницы?

Устройство громко клацнуло, едва не прищемив мейстеру указательный палец. Холодные глаза сиятельного сира Тайвина, казалось, видели невзрачного, нелепого мейстера насквозь. 

— Милорд, — протянул Нейв. Поежился, пытаясь найти мужество выдержать этот взгляд. — Принося мейстерские обеты, мы отказываемся от отцов, собственности, возможности иметь семью, а значит, всего того, что заставляет играть в игры власть предержащих. Позвольте мне быть откровенным, сир Тайвин, и говорить с вами не только как с сыном лорда, но как с его наследником. 

Золотой Лев Ланнистер равнодушно кивнул, и мейстер, воспрянув духом, продолжил:

— Когда-нибудь, — я надеюсь, что не в очень скором времени, — вы станете лордом Утеса Кастерли. Вам понадобятся верные союзники. Да, лорд Тарбек проявил своеволие, граничащее с непочтением. Да, его супруга осмелилась угрожать жизни вашим родичам, но... 

— Я сказал отцу, чтобы он вернул леди Тарбек ее мужа, разделанного на три части, по одной за каждого Ланнистера, которому она осмелилась угрожать, — зло бросил будущий лорд. 

— И к чему бы это привело, милорд? — кротко спросил мейстер Нейв. — Леди Эллин женщина, а все женщины очень эмоциональны и склонны к необдуманным поступкам. Чего доброго, она бы могла покуситься на жизнь заложников! 

— Леди Джоанна весьма привязана к своему брату, лорду Стаффорду, — признал Тайвин. Впрочем, в его голосе не слышалось ни сочувствия, ни понимания. — Но за вычетом этого обстоятельства потеря, скажем так, невелика. Он глуп и неповоротлив; не лев, а обожравшийся медведь. 

— Вы говорите о своем родиче! — не успел прикусить язык Нейв. Уже через секунду он пожалел о своей несдержанности. Сир Тайвин, снова вернувшийся к пюпитру с рукописью, соизволил ответить:

— Не сомневайтесь, я бы нашел способ отомстить за смерть этого Ланнистера, да и любого другого. Оскорбление, нанесенное нашему Дому, нельзя прощать. 

— Но, но... Милорд, я вас не понимаю! — растерялся Нейв. — Вы говорите так, будто готовы были спровоцировать Тарбеков, чтобы получить возможность нанести им ответный удар! 

— И что же в этом невозможного?

— Но, милорд! Тарбеки в родстве с Рейнами из Кастамаре, боюсь, если дойдет дело до вооруженного конфликта, они посчитают для себя возможным вступиться за родичей. А у тех найдутся свои родичи и свои вассалы, и кровавая месть будет разрастаться, как снежный ком! Но ведь все эти люди — рыцари и лорды Западных земель, они находятся под властью Ланниспорта, и, ослабляя их, вы ослабляете лорда Ланнистера, вашего отца! 

— Вопрос: нужны ли моему лорду-отцы знаменосцы, открыто пользующиеся его щедростью и насмехающиеся ему в лицо, — процедил сквозь зубы сир Тайвин. 

Мейстер Нейв опешил. 

— Слова — всего лишь ветер, милорд. Они не могут ранить. А люди — это люди. В их жилах течет красная горячая кровь, а она будет поважнее любого золота. 

— Благодарю за совет, мейстер, — едко ответил Ланнистер. Уходить он как будто не собирался. Наоборот, нашел что-то интересное в исписанных за предыдущую неделю страницах и, отчеркивая ногтем строки, прочитал вслух: — «Наблюдение за людьми, проживавшими свою жизнь в несчастье — со своей точки зрения, ибо окружающие частенько завидовали их достатку, семейному уюту и положению в обществе, — привело меня к выводу, что произносимые в собственный адрес слова позволяют человеку определить свою сущность и свое место в мире. Скажи „Я герой“, и будешь вести соответственно; определи себя трусом, и будешь трястись от страха оставшуюся жизнь. Умение услышать истинное значение слов, определяющих возможности и место человека в мире, — вот истинный ключ к счастью. Как печальна судьба тех, кто использует слова, не вдумываясь в их содержание, а наоборот, обрубая всё то, кто кажется им нелепым или не подходящим! Такие люди, имея на гербе грозного зверя, считают, все окружающие должны бояться их...» Дальше пергамент затерт. 

— «Оскаленной морды», — превозмогая неловкость, ответил мейстер. 

— «...должны бояться их оскаленной морды, и забывают о том, что гербы — всего лишь символы, имеющие историю, но не обладающие реальной властью над телом, удачей, способностью встречать удары судьбы или даже чьей-то глупостью». Интересные рассуждения. Значит, грозный зверь? — переспросил сир Тайвин. 

— Да, — набрался решимости мейстер Нейв. — Взять, к примеру, одноногого Клигана, которому ваш лорд-отец даровал земли и герб. Он явно вознамерился проявлять собачью преданность до конца своих дней. Э-э... милорд, прошу прощения, но я должен заняться воронами. Вы позволите?

Сир Тайвин рассеянно кивнул. Не веря своему счастью, что так легко отделался от неудобного разговора, мейстер выскочил на лестницу и начал подниматься по узким крутым ступеням на самый верх башни, в воронятню. 

Как оказалось, рано обрадовался. Сир Тайвин, сохраняющий вежливо-равнодушный вид, последовал за ним. 

— А вы знаете, что вороны использовались для передачи посланий еще Детьми Леса? — попытался затеять поучительную беседу нервничающий все больше и больше Нейв. — Я вычитал это, когда выковывал в Цитадели чугунное звено — оно дается за искусство обучения воронов. Это утверждение всегда казалось мне чрезвычайно любопытным, а знаете, почему? Потому, что после Детей Леса не осталось никаких надписей. Как же они передавали послания? Посылали кусочки коры или заставляли птиц выучивать короткие фразы? История полна недомолвок, вот если бы был способ узнать наверняка...

— Понимаю ваше любопытство, — сир Тайвин вслед за мейстером перешагнул порог воронятни и огляделся с намеком на живые человеческие чувства. 

Вороны встретили своего кормильца дружным граем; те, что сидели в клетках, жадно раскрыли клювы в ожидании подачки, свободно летающие не упустили шанс перелететь на плечи и руки Нейва. Мейстер взял лукошко с зерном и направился к клетям с молодняком. 

— Зер-рно! — кричали птицы. — Кар-р-р! Зер-рно! 

— Великолепный вид, не правда ли? — поддерживал вежливую дипломатичную беседу Нейв. — Отсюда весь Ланниспорт как на ладони! Видна бухта, поля, сады... Только не подходите слишком близко к окну, парапет слишком низкий и обычно скользкий от помета... 

— Лор-рд! — кричал ворон-попрошайка. — Кар-ра! Кар-ра! 

— Хотите, я научу ворона говорить что-нибудь в вашу честь? — продолжал успокаивать себя пустыми, необязывающими словами Нейв. — Вы сможете подарить ученую птицу вашей невесте, леди Джоанне. Думаю, ей будет приятен такой подарок. 

— Как любезно с вашей стороны, — процедил сир Тайвин. — Но раз уж вы сами заговорили о моей невесте... Скажите, мейстер Нейв, это правда, что вы пытались отговорить моего отца от этого брака?

У Нейва опустились руки. И фигурально, и буквально. Лукошко упало, и воронье накинулось на рассыпавшееся зерно. 

— Милорд, я... 

«Истина — моя леди», — любили говорить школяры в Цитадели. «Клянусь в верности поиску истины, обещаю посвятить себя поиску знания и не оскверню язык свой ложью», — вспомнились мейстеру высокопарные речи учителей и однокашников. 

Как просто было бы солгать. Тем более — не тот человек Тайвин Ланнистер, чтобы восторгаться чьей-то честностью и убежденностью. 

Но сможет ли мейстер Нейв жить, зная, что собственными устами породил грязную, отвратительную ложь? 

«В крайнем случае, сделаюсь странствующим мейстером. Буду ходить от деревни к деревне, дергать зубы и торговать мазями и настойками». 

— Не поймите меня неправильно, но... — Нейв откашлялся, чтобы голос зазвучал крепче. — Когда я понял, что ваш интерес к леди Джоанне перерос обычную детскую привязанность, я действительно имел разговор с лордом Титосом. Суть его заключалась в том, что... э-э... Вы взрослый мужчина, сир Тайвин, поэтому я буду говорить без обиняков. Мое возражение против вашего брака с леди Джоанной заключается в том, что вы слишком близкие родственники. В маленьких селениях в отдаленных предгорьях Ланниспорта, где на протяжении нескольких поколений все стали друг другу кровными родственниками, рождаются дети-карлики, уродцы с волчьей пастью, шестипалые, а иногда покрытые шерстью с головы до ног... Вероятность, что такая участь постигнет ваших с леди Джоанной будущих детей... существует, — пугаясь собственной решимости, проговорил мейстер. 

— Таргариены выдают сестер за братьев уже третий век, — отмахнулся сир Тайвин. — В Валирии это считалось обычным делом. 

— Валирия оставила много тайн, и одна из них — тайна крови драконьих лордов. Драконья кровь, если верить книгам, дарует многие блага — здоровье, красоту, многие таланты, но иногда она оборачивается и безумием... Вспомните хотя бы, скольких претендентов обошел его величество Эйгон Невероятный, родившийся четвертым сыном четвертого сына! Прошу прощения, — спохватился мейстер. — Я недостоин говорить о подобных вещах. В любом случае, мое возражение, хоть и было выслушано лордом Титосом, не имеет никакого значения, поскольку вас и леди Джоанну связывает истинное крепкое чувство. 

— Благодарю вас, — лорденыш отвесил ехидный полупоклон. — Давайте подытожим наш разговор. Вы признались в том, что пытались настроить моего отца против моего выбора будущей супруги. Склонили его проявить избыточное милосердие по отношению к этой суке леди Тарбек — хотя единственное, чего заслуживает женщина, когда-то осмелившаяся оскорблять мою мать, это короны из раскаленного железа. Да еще сочиняете пошлую дурацкую книжонку вместо того, чтобы заниматься вашими прямыми обязанностями!

«Она не дурацкая!» — хотел возразить мейстер, да в горле пересохло. 

— Я пришел к вам, чтобы убедить вас действовать на моей стороне и уговорить отца разрешить мне самому заняться возвратом долгов Тарбеков и Рейнов, — продолжил сир Тайвин. — но состоявшаяся беседа объяснила мне, насколько я не прав. Я предпочитаю иметь дело с надежными людьми. А вы, мейстер Нейв... Пожалуй, Дом Ланнистеров больше не нуждается в ваших услугах. 

«Но как же так?! — хотел возразить Нейв. — Мейстер приносит присягу своему лорду, меня нельзя выгнать!»

Но, как оказалось, можно выбросить. Парапет действительно был низким, башмаки сами заскользили по птичьему помету...

— Кр-р-ровь! — закричал старый знакомый и захлопал крыльями, бессильно и безуспешно стараясь удержать падающего с высоты башни человека.

***

Очнулся мейстер Нейв в глубокой пещере. Где-то капала вода. Воздух был сырой, с запахами червей, крыс и плесени. Братья сидели рядом, черные, внимательные, и ждали, когда новичок придет в себя.

Он захлопал крыльями. Подпрыгнул. 

Всполошившаяся стая воронов закрыла черными крыльями старое, скрюченное чардрево, растущее в Каменном саду Ланниспорта. 

— Лор-р-д! — кричали вороны. — Кр-ровь! Кар-ра!

— Пер-р-рдун! — прокаркал мейстер Нейв, долетев до окон покоев старшего сына лорда Ланнистера. 

Сир Тайвин бросил в огонь последние страницы недописанной рукописи покойного мейстера и позвонил в колокольчик. Когда явился слуга, он сказал:

— Передай псарям, арбалетчикам и остальным. Награда пять серебряных оленей тому, кто свернет шею этой мерзкой птице. 

«Ты все-таки боишься моих слов!» 

Нейв захохотал и с криком сиганул с утеса, расправляя крылья навстречу теплому ветру.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Слова, слова..."


End file.
